


Faith

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, TSS, hospital fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Merlin and Eggsy have a chat while Harry is comatose.





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: “This ain’t what any god ever intended.”

“This ain’t what any god ever intended,” Eggsy groans, throwing himself down into the chair that Merlin isn’t occupying. “We ain’t meant to run that many miles in one day.”

“If that’s the case, you seem to be doing a remarkable job of defying nature,” Merlin says. He’s folded up into a chair that looks a little too small for his long limbs, balancing his clipboard on one knee and tapping away at it with his free hand. The other hand is, as it always is when Eggsy comes to visit the hospital wing, covering Harry’s.

“You wasn’t even watching,” he challenges Merlin, mostly to see what the wizard will do. He’s figured out that while Merlin is exactly as terrifying as he looks when he wants to be, most of the time he’s actually just a big softy, especially where Harry is concerned. As Harry’s protégé, that fondness now seems to extend to some degree to Eggsy

Merlin swipes the screen on the clipboard and holds it up for Eggsy to see. On it is a video, the remaining candidates still trudging around the track. Roxy had gone in before Eggsy, but it looks like everyone else is still out there. Merlin puts the clipboard back in his lap, “I see all. It’s my job.”

Eggsy is suddenly very, _very_ glad he hadn’t cheated and quit early, like some of the others had contemplated doing.

He glances at Harry. “When do you think he’s gonna wake up?”

He doesn’t miss the way Merlin squeezes Harry’s hand. “We don’t know,” Merlin says softly. “Before the Lancelot trials are over, probably, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“How can you stand it?”

Merlin frowns, “What do you mean?”

Eggsy gestures at where their hands are linked, “I mean, I ain’t trying to pry or nothing, but I’m guessing you and Harry are, you know…”

“A couple?”

“Yeah. Look, I barely know him, right? And watchin’ him like this is driving me mental. How can you stand it, not knowin’ if he’s even gonna wake up?”

Merlin glances at Harry’s face, and there’s a visible softening in his hard eyes. “Harry and I have been together for over two decades,” he says quietly. “In that time, he’s managed to get himself in here _a lot_. And every time I worry that it’s going to be the last, that this stupid decision is going to be the one that takes him from me forever.”

“But?”

“But,” Merlin says, “every time, he wakes up. Every time, he comes back to me. I just have to have faith in him.”

“But _how_ ,” Eggsy asks. “How can you just believe blindly that he’s gonna be okay? How do you know?”

“Because if there’s any man who can look death in the eye and say ‘Sorry, not today,’ it’s Harry Hart.”


End file.
